PRAY
by Namikaze Lian
Summary: Do'a-do'a Naruto kepada Sasuke yang kini berada dipelukannya. Oneshot.


PRAY

…..

"Seumur hidupku, aku akan berdoa. Semoga kau selalu berbahagia sepanjang waktu."

Naruto merapatkan selimut yang membalut tubuh Sasuke malam itu. Ia singkirkan helai rambut yang menutupi dahi pemuda yang sedang tertidur di hadapannya. Perlahan sembari sesekali tersenyum.

Angin dingin berhembus perlahan dan Naruto memutuskan untuk menurunkan jendela kamarnya. Penghangat ruangan berfungsi seadanya hingga selimutpun tak begitu membantu untuk cuaca yang sedingin ini, membuatnya dan Sasuke mau tak mau menetap di kamar dan menikmati secangkir cokelat panas lalu menonton acara televisi sampai bosan.

Malam itu ia menemukan Sasuke tertidur lebih dulu saat mereka masih membicarakan teori black hole dan kemungkinan ada kehidupan lain di dunia ini selain yang mereka jalani saat ini.

Sasuke menyukai topik itu, dan mau tak Naruto akan belajar membiasakan diri berdebat tentang teori bahwa di dunia yang lain, mereka mengalami kehidupan yang lain—dan mungkin lebih baik dari sekarang.

Naruto masih bisa merasakan dingin yang masuk dan menggelitiknya meskipun jendelanya sudah ia kunci rapat.

"Kepada siapapun engkau yang memberikanku hidup, mati, kesedihan, kebahagian…ku berdoa. Mohon lindungi dia, beri dia kebahagiaan sepanjang waktu. Mohon biarkan aku melihatnya bahagia setiap waktu."

Naruto berlutut di samping tempat tidur. Matanya terpejam dan kedua tanganya menyatu di hadapan dadanya.

Ia berdoa semoga segala doanya dikabulkan, oleh entah siapapun yang memberikan tiap detik waktunya kini.

Hingga kini pun, Naruto masih mengingat saat Sasuke menggenggam tangannya menembus hujan sore itu. Saat ia memutuskan membiarkan Sasuke memasuki area paling dalam di hatinya—dan ia sangat ingat, bahwa ia tak akan mampu mengeluarkan pemuda itu lagi dari sana.

Ia juga masih mengingat malam-malam yang mereka lewati setelah hari dimana ia menyatakan perasaannya. Perasaan yang ia kira karena terbiasa bersama pun telah berubah menjadi sebuah kebutuhan. Ia selalu butuh melihat senyuman Sasuke bahkan saat mereka sedang terlibat perdebatan sengit. Atau ketika Sasuke memergokinya meminum alcohol sendirian di balkon apartemennya—Sasuke hanya khawatir jika Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh dari lantai 10.

Dia baru saja menyadari bahwa setelah ia menyatakan perasaannya dan Sasuke mulai menggenggam tangannya setiap ada kesempatan, ia mulai berdoa setiap malam. Ia mulai mengkhawatirkan pemuda itu melebihi kekhawatiran pada dirinya sendiri.

—bahwa bintang yang Sasuke impikan akan raib karena dirinya. Bahwa langit yang Sasuke janjikan untuknya justru menghilang karena keegoisannya sendiri.

—dan setiap kali Naruto mencoba untuk mengeluarkan Sasuke dari hatinya, ia selalu gagal. Bagaimana ia bisa mengusir Sasuke jika bahkan wajah yang ia lihat pertama saat bangun tidur adalah wajah teduh Sasuke? Bahwa suara yang ia dengar pertama kali adalah lenguhan Sasuke yang bahkan merdu? Bagaimana caranya?

Dari dalam kamar ini, Naruto masih bisa melihat rintik salju dan lampu kota yang berkelap-kelip sepanjang waktu.

Di setiap malamnya, Naruto akan selalu berdoa. Ia selalu menatap wajah pemuda yang selalu tertidur lebih dulu itu dalam-dalam. Bahwa semua ini pasti akan ada klimaksnya suatu saat nanti. Karena ia tau, bahwa perasaan yang mereka rajut, hanya akan jadi kisah yang ditulis oleh Naruto dalam syair-syairnya kelak.

Pernah suatu ketika ia mendapati Sasuke menangis, di sudut kecil kamar ini. Ketika Naruto memutuskan untuk menarik pemuda itu dalam dekapannya, ia tahu bahwa Sasuke tak akan membiarkannya mengakhiri semua ini. Meskipun karir yang telah mereka bangun bertahun-tahun ini akan lenyap, Sasuke akan melepas semua perhiasan itu. Ia tahu bahwa Sasuke akan memilih menembus batasnya sendiri dan menariknya dalam sebuah cerita baru.

Naruto, menghembuskan napas panjang sebelum akhirnya memilih membaringkan diri di samping pemuda itu.

Tak ada yang bertindak selayak perempuan disini, karena seringkali pun mereka berdebat hingga membuat salah satunya terluka.

"Berbahagialah sepanjang waktu."

Ruangan ini akan selalu menjadi saksi bagaimana kuatnya Sasuke menarik pemuda itu. Ruangan ini hanya sebuah kamar kos kecil yang sempat ditinggali Naruto sebelum mereka debut—dan Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali menyewa kamar ini beberapa bulan lalu untuk sekedar berlari dari hiruk pikuk kamera wartawan. Bersama Sasuke yang terkadang menggenggam tangannya menembus lorong-lorong sempit dan gelap.

Bersama hembusan napas halus Sasuke malam itu, Naruto memutuskan memeluknya dari belakang.

Naruto akan selalu berdoa semoga apa yang menjadi impian Sasuke terkabul. Semua impian pemilik senyum terindah itu akn terlaksana seperti doanya di setiap malam-malam panjang dan dingin. Ketika Sasuke menariknya dalam pelukan hangat dan ciuman-ciuman singkat.

Pernah suatu hari Naruto mencoba mencampakan Sasuke di sebuah café, dan berakhir dengan pemuda itu terduduk disana tidak bergerak selama beberapa jam hingga pada akhirnya Naruto memutuskan kembali, menarik Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menghamburkan tangisannya.

Ia tau, bahwa Sasuke tak akan pernah membiarkannya mencampakkannya begitu saja. Bahkan ketika ia dengan sengaja melukai hati pemuda itu, Naruto tau, Sasuke akan selalu memaafkannya dan menerimanya kembali.

"Kau tau, kau sangat menyilaukan hingga membuatku buta. Harusnya aku menutup mataku, tapi kau begitu menarik. Kau tidak bisa ku elakkan lagi."

Naruto membetulkan selimutnya lagi sebelum ia menyadari satu hal, bahwa diam-diam Sasuke membuat tattoo sangat kecil bertuliskan "NU" di belakang telinganya.

"Tuhan, jangan pisahkan aku dengannya." Bisiknya lembut sebelum air matanya jatuh.

Naruto sadar, ini pertama kali ia berdoa untuk dirinya sendiri setelah setiap detik waktunya ia selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaan Sasuke.

Kamu pernah berdoa tanpa sadar bahwa kamu sedang berdoa? Doa yang kamu ucapkan tanpa sadar karena kau terlalu mencintainya…

Regards..

Namikaze Lian is back?


End file.
